Traditionally, customers would call into a contact center using telephone equipment. For example, a customer may call into the contact center using a landline telephone or mobile telephone. The customer would then be placed on hold while waiting to be serviced by the contact center. While on hold, the customer may hear music or a feed of a radio station that is provided by the contact center.
Today, customers have shifted towards more of a “Web” centric or application centric solution to connect to the contact center. With the advent of technology, such as, Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC), the customers of today prefer to make audio/video calls through an application running inside a web browser or a downloaded application. In this new paradigm, the problem of a customer having to wait to be serviced by a contact center agent still exists. If the call volume is high, the customer has to listen to generic music played by a contact center Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system or similar. At times, this can be quite irritating for the customer since not only does the customer have to wait for an extended period, but the customer has no option other than to listen to the generic music played by the contact center IVR system.